


coping skills

by DlBELLA



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley, buck just needs sum love bro..., this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: buck develops a new coping skill which eddie finds out about.buddie age regression one shots!little!buckdaddy!eddie{ DISCONTINUED }





	1. caught

**Author's Note:**

> will write more if comments want me to (ps request trans buck stuff.... i wanna write He)
> 
> follow me on tumblr ! dragcnbreak
> 
> check out my buddie spotify playlist ! https://open.spotify.com/user/8mk3jhpol3619fdwzcz4mp6h8/playlist/2XSRE9xZuLaZqPqOucd5W9?si=HzjlHMavQ9COAUmUfJpwkQ

“Where’s Buck, Cap?” Chimney asks the question at breakfast, noticing that their youngest fireman is absent from the table, which makes it a whole lot quieter. Eddie and Hen frown as they look around to confirm the previous statement.

“Called in and said he needed the day off,” Bobby spoons a bit of yogurt into his mouth, “wouldn’t say why.” The man’s shrugging shoulders fall to his side as the booming alarm goes off. “Let’s go, team.” The four are quick to get up and go to the firetruck, three of them forgetting about their missing man for just a few minutes.

♡

A few calls over and done with bring the crew back to the firehouse just in time for lunch. They sit at the table, laughing about the lady who got stuck in the swing set and reminiscing about the man who broke his leg on the trampoline.

But Eddie’s attention is elsewhere, playing with the sandwich on his plate. He wants to be there for Buck but he needs to work... he makes up his mind and looks over to his commanding officer.

“Cap, Chris needs me,” the lie slips out so easily and Bobby furrows his eyebrows but motions his hand to let the man go anyway.

Eddie slips into his car quickly and leans his head against his steering wheel, he hates lying but his worry for Buck and his mental and physical health triumph any other thing that is swirling around his head at the moment.

The drive is short and Athena and Bobby would definitely gut him if she saw how fast he happened to be going. He fumbles with his keys for a few seconds as he tries to lock the car simultaneously. He finally finds the correct key to get into his best friend’s house and is quick to use it.

“Buck?” He calls into the house, locking the door behind him. He peers into the kitchen at first and then his attention is focused on the living room with the TV. The screen is playing something that Christopher would enjoy and he knows for a fact that his son is at school.

All the questions about the powered on TV get answered as his eyes land on a sleeping Buck on the couch, but after a few seconds of analyzing him, several more pop up.

Buck is snoring softly, a blanket ghosting over his body. But the blanket is bright and colorful and has childish designs on it (Eddie recognizes them from some video game that Christopher plays on his own). A few stuffed animals also lay by his side, characters he also recognizes from his son’s own collection. 

Eddie doesn’t like not knowing anything about the scene in front of him, so he starts to gently shake Buck’s body, trying to get him to wake up. The snores stop quickly and a yawn escapes the younger’s lips as his eyelids open and he shuffles around, the blanket slowly falling off his body.

“Buck?” Eddie doesn’t know why his voice is so soft, like he was talking to Chris.

“‘die?” A small voice erupts from Buck, one that Eddie would typically associate with a toddler and not Buck who has a tendency to be hyper and angry. 

As the youngest Buckley sits up and takes in his surroundings, his eyes widen almost comically as he looks back and forth between his blanket, stuffed animals and his best friend.

“Shit! Eddie! Um!” There’s the tone that Eddie is used to entirely, but it’s worrying as Buck seems insecure and afraid. He throws his blanket and stuffed animals behind the couch, wincing slightly when they all hit the floor. Something that suspiciously looks like a baby bottle is placed behind Buck’s back, along with something else that Eddie could not see in time before it was completely hidden from his sight.

“I, uh... what are you d-doing here?” The stuttering is so uncharacteristic of the man in front of him, Eddie notes, he’s so much more worried than before he came to the house.

“Cap said you needed a day off. That kinda worried me to be honest with you, we aren’t used to you taking days off willingly.” The Diaz places his hand on Buck’s forehead, trying to hide a smile when Buck leans forward into it.

“You don’t have a fever and you don’t look like you’re sick or anything of the sort. If it was up to me, I would say it’s because of the... things you had on you before you realized I was here.” Buck blushes and his eyes begin to tear up.

“Don’t t-tell anyone, please Eddie, y-you have to promise me.” The mentioned man sits down next to Buck, not hesitating to wipe the cold, wet tears out of his eyes. 

“Anything for you, Buckaroo.” The soft nickname along with the warm smile on Eddie’s face makes Buck giggle. He tries his best to stifle it but he can’t deny the sound that comes out. 

“You know that I’m shit at coping, we both know that I would lay in bed all day if I was given the choice,” Eddie nods softly, eager to see where Buck was going with this, “Maddie and I were looking up coping stuff online and we found something called age regression, it can help with PTSD, depression, anxiety and other things like that. Basically my mind, uh, regresses to that of like a toddler or something? I talk and act different and I require more care and whatnot.”

Eddie furrows his eyebrows, “did Christopher influence this in any way?” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind being that young again. I can’t take care of myself all the time, I feel like the universe has a personal vendetta against me sometimes. I just want to be taken care of and I want to do things that I like.” 

“Maddie does this with you?” 

Buck shakes his head frantically, “I said I needed more care? She acts like a ‘caregiver,’ she gave me that blanket and those stuffed animals. She was here this morning and she put on cartoons and gave me milk and uh... this.” He points to the TV, then pulls out the baby bottle that is in fact filled with milk and then the other item comes out. It’s a pacifier with a small firetruck painted onto it.

Eddie blinks rapidly, mainly surprised by the pacifier but he returns back to normal when he sees a insecure look on Buck’s face.

“You don’t have to stay! I know it’s weird; it took me a while to get used to it myself,” Buck is crying again, the tears momentarily gone as he talked about Maddie and his toys before, “I really trust you so I was going to tell you eventually, but I was scared of you not accepting it. If you don’t want to be friends anymore, we don’t have to be!” Buck is rambling at this point, words falling out of his mouth at like one hundred miles per hour as the tears pouring out of his crystal eyes.

“I’d do anything for you, Bucky, like be your caregiver,” Gods know if Eddie can handle two children but he’s willing to do absolutely anything to make Buck happy, this doesn’t even bother him much at all.

“B-be my daddy?” The soft voice from earlier is back, this time it fights it way through the waterworks and snot on Buck’s face.

“Your daddy,” Eddie nods, running his hands through Buck’s hair and planting a kiss on his forehead, “wait here, Bucky,” 

Eddie gets off the couch and grabs the colorful blanket and the two stuffed animals off of the floor behind the couch from where they were previously thrown. He hands the items to the little on the couch, who then snuggles into the blanket and puts the stuffed animals off to the side.

“Cuddle.” The one word along with the younger boy opening his arms wide makes Eddie’s heart melt instantly.

The two boys sleep together on the couch, Buck sharing his blanket as he dozes off on Eddie’s chest. Maddie comes home several hours later, smiling at the sight on the living room couch, Buck couldn’t have anyone better to watch him.


	2. bubbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while taking care of his little, eddie discovers something about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for transbuck! i was so excited when i saw you commented; i love your works!
> 
> can officially add the trans buck tag 🥰
> 
> feel free to request anything else!

Eddie looked over at Buck the second that Bobby told the crew that they would have a day off the next day, the man had kind of tuned out after that so he missed the particular reason why. The captain dismissed the team and allowed them to clock out, giving Eddie permission to finally approach Buck.

Brown eyes met blue and Buck smiled softly, “so you’re really gonna come over tomorrow then?” 

Eddie chuckled gently, his hands finding their way into his pockets, “I gotta take care of my boy, well besides Christopher, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind hanging out with Hen, Karen and Denny for a whole day.” 

Buck laughed, shaking slightly from excitement, “thank you, Eddie, I can’t wait!” He skipped off to the locker room, aching to change and get home to Maddie and sleep off this night.

Eddie watched Buck, following him slowly so he could change while also smiling at the adorable man-child.

♡

Eddie pulled up the shared Buckley household, waving at Maddie who stood at the front door. He got out swiftly, grabbing a present he brought for his favorite man in the entire world. Maddie approached him, a small smile on her face.

“Thank you so much for being here, Eddie. I’m going out with Chimney and I’ll be home around ten if all goes according to our plans. The front door is unlocked and Buck is in the kitchen, I made him some pancakes with syrup. Have fun with a sticky boy for a bit, he’s gonna need a bath most likely to get a proper start to his day. There’s already shampoo, conditioner, body and face wash on the counter next to the bath, along with some bubble bath stuff and a few toys he can play with. Also plenty of towels because he has been known to make messes anywhere he goes.”

Eddie rolls his eyes at the mama bear in front of him, “I’ve got him, Maddie, I’ll be here anytime you need me. He’s my babyboy,” Maddie took her brother’s co worker into her arms, squeezing him tightly. She then detached herself from him and ran off to her car, waving excitedly at him as she drove off in the next few minutes.

The man went to the front door, opening it slowly so he wouldn’t freak Buck out if he was too fast or if he slammed the door open. When he was fully inside the house, he closed the door, locked it, turn around and looked to his left to see Buck at the dinner table. He was picking up little pieces of syrup drenched pancakes and placing them into his mouth, stopping momentarily to burp and he giggled after he did so.

“Bucky,” Eddie’s voice made Buck’s eyes lighten up significantly and he turned towards his daddy and smiled brightly. 

“Daddy! Mads made me pancakes!” He ate another piece of the pancake, grinning wildly while his daddy smiled softly at him.

“I see that, baby, you’re all sticky! We’re gonna have to take a bath!” The words make the giggly boy a bit more excited, which relieves Eddie significantly, he didn’t really want to have to deal with a struggling Buck.

For the next ten minutes, the two sat at the dining table talking and eating. Eddie asked what Buck wanted to do today and Buck fed Eddie a few of his pancakes, overall it was practically a giggle fest. After that, Eddie took care of the dishes while Buck finished his last few pieces. 

Eddie quickly ran upstairs while Buck washed his hands, he had to have new clothes for when he got out of the bath. Boxers and a shirt was good enough, maybe some shorts if they went out later in the day but Eddie truly didn’t see that happening. 

Then they walked to the bathroom and Eddie smiled at the sight of the rubber duckies and ships on the counter along with everything else Maddie said there would be. He checked the brands of each and every one, mentally noting what they were so he could get more for the Buckleys sometime. 

He reached over the bathtub, pausing and turning back to Buck, “how do you want the water, Bucky? Hot, warm, cold?” Buck thought about the question for roughly a minute, fiddling with his fingers. “Warm, daddy? Is that okay?” Eddie got up and kissed Buck’s forehead before getting back to the tub, “Anything for you, mi corazón.”

The Diaz in the room let the warm water fill up the white bathtub as he turned to his little to get him ready for the bath. “We need to get these clothes off so you can get in really soon, okay?” Buck nods excitedly.

Eddie starts with the gray sweatpants, bright red boxers greeting him instantly after. A small smiles finds its way onto his face but instantly disappears as Buck shimmies the white shirt off. 

There are lines, or rather scars, a few centimeters under Buck’s nipples. Eddie quickly turns around to shut the water off. He then traces the scars with his finger before looking into Buck’s baby blue eyes. “Can I speak to Evan and not Bucky, baby?” A hesitant gentle nod comes out.

“You’re transgender, Buck?” 

“I was going to tell you, Eddie! I got top surgery when I was twenty one. I had to tell Bobby for medical reasons but I was planning to tell Hen, Chim and you! Please don’t be mad, I swear I was going to tell you, I promise.” Tears are so uncharacteristic of Buck and that breaks Eddie’s heart in two, so he reaches down and softly kisses Buck’s matching scars on his chest.

“I love you forever and always, Buck. You’re my best friend and my soulmate and my babyboy.” Eddie wipes his tears, smiling gently at the boy in front of him.

“I love you, Eddie.”

“On with the bath then? You’re still sticky and stinky, Bucky.” He hopes the teasing and nickname will let Buck go little again, he doesn’t want him to overthink in his big headspace, he wants his baby to relax and let himself be taken care of.

“With bubbles, daddy?”

“With bubbles, baby.”


End file.
